jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Youth
Youth (若さ Waka-Sa')' Is the stand of Jomei Kujo, Featured In Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Interwoven Fates. Appearance The stand is a colony, so all the entities that are featured in the stand look the exact same. Youth, Act 1, has a black and yellow appearance, with a little edge that pokes out from the top of it's head. It's mask like face is screwed on, as seen by the screws on either side of the stand's temples. It's leg joints are screwed on, and it's chest is covered in screw like appearances. Youth Act 2 has a large clock like appearance on it's chest, and the hands on the clock change position depending on when the stand's ability timer is up. It still has it's mechanical appearances, it's joints being replaced by things like nuts and bolts, and it's mask is more like a vent. Again, the stand is a colony, so all entities are all the same. In Youth Act 3 however, it is just a singular stand. It's face has a clock like appearance on it, which also winds up when the user is using his ability. It is muscular and toned, and it's more yellow spots are now orange. It has an outstretched ray like contraption on the pelvis, and has shoulder pads made of metal. Once the user uses it's ability, an orange and black microphone will appear. Personality Youth Act's 1 and Act 2 both share the same personality, as they are both colonies. They are usually quite proud of their stance, and will work together with it's other members of the colony, in order to achieve the user's goal. Youth Act 3 is proud, and acts somewhat like a superhero. It is somewhat comedic, and will often fall over on purpose. It tends to think to itself, and will generally stare off into space. Abilities F'orevermore' Youth's Main Ability is to manipulate the brain via magic trick. When Youth completes a magic trick, It doesn't matter if they watch the trick under the user's request or not, once he completes a magic trick, Jomei has full control over the brain's activity. He can send an overload of signals, killing them, or can turn the person whom has seen his ability into his personal slave. Runaway Once Youth evolves into Youth Act 2, it's ability evolves along with it. Instead of being able to manipulate the brain, Youth is able to steal parts of stands (Similar to Boy 2 Mann), via circus act which is preformed by the stand. Once this circus act is complete, the user will be able to use that part of the stand, until the enemy preforms their own trick, in which the limb will be returned back. Youth can hold up to 2 'parts' of a stand and once those 2 parts are stolen, Youth can then use a weaker version of their enemy's ability against them. Truth So Loud Once youth evolves into Youth Act 3, it's ability evolves along with it once more. Instead of stealing stands, like the previous act, the stand is able to inflict adjectives by having the user rap them out. (For example, the user can say something like "My rhymes are hot, i've evolved, it's showing, but unlike me, your body's old, you're slowing" '''In which the enemy will begin to slow down.) This ability depends on the creativity of the user, so it is quite versatile. '''Trivia * The Stand's name comes from the song Youth by Troye Sivan.